1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to adjustable applicators. More particularly the invention relates to applicators that can be adjusted as per user's convenience for application of a cosmetic or a care product.
Applicators of the present invention can be employed in application of various products, such as for viscous cosmetics, for coloring strands of hair, and for dental flossing or for applying pharmaceuticals or cleaning agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various applicators for applying a substance are known. There are certain application areas where there is a requirement of curving the applicator as per user's convenience. Some such areas include application of mascara or in the cleaning of dental interstices. Majority of the existing applicators for such usages are pre-curved at a certain angle. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,548 to Wagner discloses an oral hygiene tool comprising of a pen barrel shaped holder that carries a curved dental pick. Another example is that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,999 to Tcherny et. Al. which discloses a reusable flexible interdental device that has advantages of a toothpick and an interdental brush and also provides flexibility in two mutually perpendicular directions. However, the flexibility achieved is not controllable by the user. Therefore, there exists a need for a personal oral hygiene tool which can be used as per convenience by the user.
Also, mascara, an important make-up accessory used to darken and define eyelashes to accentuate the eyes, is difficult to apply because of the target area of application. The eyelashes offer a very small application area, while being soft, flexible, delicate and in close proximity to very sensitive eye tissue. Therefore, a mascara product would be liked by the consumers when a right kind of applicator is provided to them for easy application as the overall consumer experience depends on both the product and on the applicator used to apply it.
Mascara applicators such as twisted wire mascara brushes, curved mascara brushes and adjustable mascara applicators are known in the art. Curved mascara brushes permit contact of the brush with more eyelashes along a correspondingly curved eyelid. However, the rigid curved brush is a more difficult instrument to learn to use in the confines of the eye area, particularly the corners of the eye where a straight brush works better. Another drawback of pre-curved brush is that it is not readily adjustable to conform to a particular user's eyelid curvature. In addition, the curvature of the upper and lower eyelids is rarely the same and a brush curved to fit the upper lid will not properly fit the lower lid.
Adjustable mascara brushes are known in the prior art. It is known to provide adjustment of the angle of the brush or applicator relative to the applicator wand or handle as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,388 to Cassai et al. and the amount of brush exposed as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,723 to Cole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,038 to Kingsford discloses an adjustable mascara applicator which can be adjusted by a user from straight to curved by the help of an extendable rod which is slidably disposed in the applicator wand. This rod may be straight to straighten a precurved applicator or curved so as to impart curvature to a straight applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,125 to Andrea Peters discloses an adjustable mascara applicator that includes a brush attached to a bendable wand which is characterized by recovery memory in which it automatically assumes a predetermined bend angle in the absence of bending force.
While International Patent application WO 20071117091A1 to Amorepacific Corporation, discloses an adjustable mascara brush that includes a brush stick provided in a cap, a brush provided at the end of the brush stick and an elevating bar which is connected to the brush stick in a manner of screw wherein the brush gets straightened when the elevating bar is lowered and the brush gets curved when the elevating bar is elevated up.
Although many of these prior art adjustable applicators are relevant with respect to the present invention, most of them use an additional component i.e. a rod that is either pre-bent or has a recovery memory. Moreover, none of the designs propose a mechanism by which the applicator element could be straightened or curved to varying degrees without the usage of additional component.
Therefore, there exists a need for an applicator that provides ease-of-use as well as is modifiable to adapt to the shape requirement of the user.